In conventional gas laser devices (e.g., Patent documents 1 and 2), a saturable absorber (SA) is located between a pre-amplifier and a main amplifier to block out laser light having an optical intensity below a predetermined threshold, thereby absorbing returning light, parasitically oscillating light and self-oscillating light.